


И еще раз о первом снеге

by Nagini_snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagini_snake/pseuds/Nagini_snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как же отчаянно сильно я люблю эти дни, когда все обыденное вдруг начинает казаться далеким, ненастоящим, а настоящим выглядит лишь эта мерцающая в теплом, льющемся из окон, подкрашенном разными цветами штор свете снежная реальность.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И еще раз о первом снеге

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано в 2011 году. Сиквел к написанной в ноябре 2009-го истории «Первый снег» http://archiveofourown.org/works/5026771

Сегодня, наконец-то, выпал первый снег, и, несмотря на то, что он всегда тянул меня к себе с чудовищной силой, в эту на удивление теплую снежную сказку вырваться из дома я смог только поздним вечером. Одеться как следует я, конечно, поленился и несколько минут просто топтался в расплывчатом и искрящемся квадрате света, отбрасываемого соседским окном, зябко ежился и думал о том, что стоило бы, наверное, вернуться и надеть шерстяную мантию, которую месяц назад подарил мне Северус. Но именно воспоминание о подарке очень быстро увело мои мысли в сторону и заставило на время забыть о том, что даже самая теплая зима не предполагает поздних прогулок в тонком свитере. 

Еще утром я подумал, насколько же обидно, что снег выпал именно сегодня, не дождавшись; что не растаял в течение дня, как часто бывает, а остался пушистым и таким мягким на вид ковром покрывать старую мостовую – кажется, разбежишься, прыгнешь и не будет больно ни капельки, – я на мгновение улыбнулся, – по-моему, в раннем детстве я даже прыгал вот так от радости и здорово расшиб коленку. 

Как же отчаянно сильно я люблю эти дни, когда все обыденное вдруг начинает казаться далеким, ненастоящим, а настоящим выглядит лишь эта мерцающая в теплом, льющемся из окон, подкрашенном разными цветами штор свете снежная реальность. И не менее отчаянно – хоть и так глупо – я мечтал о том, что в этом году мы будем приветствовать первый снег вместе с Северусом в память о нашем прошлогоднем снежном воссоединении, и я обязательно одену в первый раз подаренную им мантию, и, может быть, на этот раз он уткнется в мой шерстяной воротник, чтобы отогреть вечно замерзающий на морозе нос. Но сегодня не было ни мороза, ни Северуса, который три дня назад уехал на какой-то симпозиум и раньше завтрашнего дня вернуться не обещал. Зато был снег. 

Я сделал пару шагов вперед и остановился у старого клена – точно в том месте, где в прошлом году так старательно выводил его имя, присел на корточки и зачем-то коснулся голой ладонью сразу надломившейся под весом моей руки хрупкой ледяной корочки. Воспоминания накрыли с головой, горько-сладкие и острые одновременно. Под ложечкой вновь засосало, застучало в висках уже подзабытое за год, но такое привычное «что было бы, если бы не…» 

Что было бы, не выйди я в тот вечер во двор, не напиши его имя на снегу, не начни затаптывать, стараясь освободиться, букву за буквой?..

– Что было бы со мной сейчас? – едва шевеля губами, шепотом пробормотал я и шмыгнул носом, но был услышан. 

– Мерлин, Поттер, прекращай разводить сырость – мне казалось, ты уже бросил эту дурную привычку.

Я подскочил так резко, что колени хрустнули, и с трудом удалось удержать равновесие: он был там, стоял за моей спиной и, судя по порозовевшим крыльям внушительного носа, наблюдал за моими действиями довольно давно. 

– Ты вернулся раньше, – не понятно, зачем я констатировал и так очевидный факт, но так хотелось что-то сказать, чтобы не стоять просто так, улыбаясь, как конченый идиот. Нормальный человек, наверное, обиделся бы на такое приветствие со стороны любимого, но я слишком хорошо знал эти мягкие нотки в глубоком голосе и озорные огоньки на самом дне непроницаемых для других черных глаз, чтобы придать значение какому-то дурацкому набору звуков.

Северус хмыкнул и сощурился – ну конечно же, его Гарри опять сказал очередную глупость – и я, расхохотавшись, наклонился, зачерпнул рукой горсть снега и слепил снежок.

– Будешь хмуриться – получишь! – притворно грозно предупредил я. 

Он тут же нахмурился в ответ – я клянусь, специально – и мне пришлось запустить в него моим импровизированным снарядом для выбивания вредности. Снежок попал Северусу в плечо, упал под ноги, даже не развалившись, и он, посмотрев на него задумчиво, аккуратно поддел краем кожаного ботика. 

– Ну что ты, в самом деле, – я продолжал улыбаться самой широкой из своих улыбок. – Отбивайся, как подобает настоящему герою!

– У меня есть идея получше, – Северус заговорил неожиданно тихо, продолжая зачарованно катать снежок по земле, от чего тот на глазах становился все больше и больше. – Ты когда-нибудь лепил снеговика?

fin.


End file.
